1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board, and more particularly to a single FPC board for connecting multiple modules and a touch sensitive display module using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels have now been widely used in various electronic products. Particularly, most display panels are equipped with a touch panel for allowing users to click or press the screen with a finger or a stylus. For example, the resistive touch panel detects the coordinates of the touch point by sensing voltage drop, and the capacitive touch panel calculates the coordinates of the touch point by forming a uniform electrical field on the panel and sensing the current of the touch point. Then, the coordinates of the touch point are processed through a FPC board and a control circuit so as to generate an image on the display panel and to provide a more convenient and user-friendly operating interface for the user.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a schematic diagram and an assembly structural diagram of a conventional touch sensitive display module are respectively shown. The touch sensitive display module 100 is formed by a display panel 110, a touch panel 120 and a motherboard 130. The display panel 110 has a first FPC board 142 and a connector 144. The touch panel 120 has a second FPC board 140. A cover 150 covers the touch panel 120 disposed on the display panel 110, and the touch panel 120 and the display panel 110 can be bonded together with a bonding adhesive. During assembly, after the second FPC board 140 is connected to the first FPC board 142 through the connector 144, the first FPC board 142 is electrically connected to the motherboard 130 through the connector 132 on the motherboard 130.
In the above assembly structure, two FPC boards 140 and 142 are used and are connected through a connector 144, and more assembly hours and a larger space are required for assembling the two FPC boards. Since two FPC boards are used, more cost will be incurred and more wastes will be generated in the manufacturing process.